A. L-aspartyl-L-phenylglycine esters
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,860 to Moriarty et al., issued Aug. 3, 1976, discloses L-aspartyl-L-phenylglycine lower alkyl ester sweeteners. The preferred methyl ester is disclosed as having a sweetness intensity of from 100-1000 times that of sucrose. See also Goodman et al., "Peptide Sweeteners: A Model for Peptide and Taste Receptor Interactions," Proc. 15th Eur. Pep. Symp., (1974), pp. 271-78, which discloses that the methyl ester of L-aspartyl-L-phenylglycine is "quite sweet."